Ours
by SpecialBookworm-394
Summary: Kurt's thoughts on others opinions on his and Blaine's relationship. Part of my Taylor Swift Song Drabble collection.


_**Ours**_

Part of the Taylor Swift Drabble Collection:

_Author's Note: I got the idea while watching the music video that goes with the song. The song used below is Ours by Taylor Swift, really good by the way. _

_Elevator buttons and morning airStrangers' silence makes me want to take the stairsIf you were here we'd laugh about their vacant staresBut right now my time is theirs_

Kurt Hummel was now 22 years old. He had taken a job as an asstiant to an Editor at Vogue. He loved his job, the perks and especially being in the place where fashion seemed to come to life. But, He couldn't stand his co-workers sometimes. They reminded him of robots, they rarely smiled. They just seemed to operate in a one monotone command all the time. Kurt loved being loud; he loved music, laughing, and talking. Currently, He was in the elevator on his way to a meeting with his employer. He suddenly laughed out loud, he couldn't help thinking that if Blaine was here, he would be making fun of his co-workers empty gazes.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapprovesThey'll judge it like they know about me and youAnd the verdict comes from those with nothing else to doThe jury's out, my choice is you_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mindPeople throw rocks at things that shineAnd life makes love look hardThe stakes are high, the water's roughBut this love is ours_But, of course Blaine isn't there with him. His boyfriend of 4 years, Blaine was a musician trying to be successful. He and Blaine had survived a lot together. No one seemed to approve of them being together especially Blaine's parents. Blaine's parents stilled had hopes that their son would one day settle down and marry a nice girl-preferably Pilipino. Of which, Kurt was neither a girl or of Pilipino descent. Sure, On the outside they do look like opposites. They saw Blaine's serious attitude, his tendency to cuss, and the fact that he rarely talked with his family. They also saw Kurt's easy jokes, his clean All-American boy attitude, and his family-oriented outlook on life. But, They completed each other, they were what each other needed. To them, it didn't matter what anybody else thought. They made each other happy.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mindPeople throw rocks at things that shineAnd life makes love look hardThe stakes are high, the water's roughBut this love is ours_It never failed every time that someone would ridicule, bully, or even the slightest tease them. The other would always take him into his arms and do their best to comfort him. They loved to tell each other to not worry themselves. To Kurt and Blaine, It was a proven fact that people threw stones at things they didn't understand and clearly they did not understand or even approve of Kurt and Blaine's love. Their love was theirs not anyone else's.

_You never know what people have up their sleevesGhosts from your past gonna jump out at meLurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smilesBut I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_

_And you'll sayDon't you worry your pretty little mindPeople throw rocks at things that shineAnd life makes love look hardThe stakes are high, the water's roughBut this love is ours_

Kurt still remembered when they were back in High School. He would see these beautiful people with smiles on their faces suddenly turn hated at even the slightest hint of homosexuality. He completely hated it! For years, Kurt always had these worries that Blaine would break up with him because of his past, or even someone in Blaine's past.

_And it's not theirs to speculateIf it's wrong andYour hands are toughBut they are where mine belong andI'll fight their doubt and give you faithWith this song for you'Cause I love the gap between your teethAnd I love the riddles that you speakAnd any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored'Cause my heart is yours_

Kurt loved Blaine with everything that he had in him. He loved the slight gap in Blaine's otherwise flawless, no braces needed teeth. He loved the rough hands in his and his ever present jokes. He was a master of riddles, he loved them. He even stopped listening to his father's remarks about Blaine. Sure, his father Burt did accept and love Blaine as his own son. But even after 4 years, he still didn't think Blaine was worthy of his little boy.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mindPeople throw rocks at things that shineAnd life makes love look hardDon't you worry your pretty little mindPeople throw rocks at things that shineBut they can't take what's oursThey can't take what's oursThe stakes are high, the water's roughBut this love is ours _


End file.
